1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies, and particularly, to a self-retaining hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As consumer demand for portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, to be progressively smaller and lighter, hinge assemblies applied therein must provide for the corresponding minimalization.
A frequently used hinge assembly includes a shaft, a friction member fixed on the shaft, a cam rotatably sleeved on the shaft, a cam follower non-rotatably sleeved on the shaft and engaging the cam, a friction member non-rotatable relative to the cam, and at least one resilient member sleeved on the shaft and resisting the cam towards the cam follower. However, such hinge assembly includes numerous components and is very complex, with high manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a hinge assembly is desired to overcome the described limitations.